Be My Bottom!
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG] Godric mencoba untuk menaklukkan Salazar, sang dominant tertinggi di Hogwarts. Atas saran-saran yang diusulkan Rowena, Godric merasa mampu melakukannya sekalipun dia adalah bottom! Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memang mampukah dia? Apa Godric akan berhasil, atau berbalik jadi yang 'dimakan? "I want to be your top, Salazar!" "Pft–apa?" SLASH, warning inside, review please!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: SLASH! rated M karena hampir menjerumus lemon, bxb, boys love, misstypos, ga suka yaoi mending balik daripada mata teriritasi dengan Salazar x Godric, berlaku juga bagi yang ga suka pairnya**

**A/N: hai semua, ini sequel dari 'Make Lips meet Lips and Say It, I Love You!' saat Salazar dan Godric udah pacaran uwu, saya peringati lagi ya, ini yang ga suka pairnya boleh kembali, dan hampir menjerumus ke lemon! Ff ini juga hasil rp dari orang yang sama, dan saya tetap yang memainkan Salazar, haha xD **

**DLDR, RnR please!**

**Happy Reading**

**=o^o=**

**.**

**Be My Bottom!**

**.**

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

Godric bertanya, menopang dagunya diatas kedua tangan. Tubuhnya ditumpu ke meja kayu, matanya mengikuti sosok Rowena yang sedang menata buku di perpustakaan kecilnya.

"Menyerah saja." jawab wanita dengan rambut hitam sepinggang itu. Tanpa menoleh.

Godric mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya kesal, sambil mempertahankan nada bicaranya di tingkatan normal, agar si pecinta biru tak mengusirnya karena suaranya yang sering mengganggu.

Rowena menghela napas lelah, meletakkan buku terakhir dan berjalan kearah Godric duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau takkan bisa menjadi dominan jika itu Salazar." balas Rowena lagi, kali ini dengan kedua iris yang menatap langsung kearah wajah tak percaya Godric.

"KUBILANG–" ia hampir saja berteriak, sebelum Rowena membungkamnya dengan tatapan super-tajamnya.

"...kubilang, aku pasti bisa. Kalau mencoba." Godric berkeringat dingin, melirik kearah lain.

"Dan kubilang, kemungkinannya kecil."

"Makanya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Rowena menghela; sekali lagi. Lelah menanggapi sisi keras kepala Godric. Dan karena itulah, kini, Godric menunggu Salazar di dalam kamarnya, tanpa sepengetahuan si ular.

.

Salazar melambai sebentar pada Helga yang berpisah dengannya di lorong Hogwarts, dia harus belok ke kanan untuk mencapai Dungeon. Salazar pertamanya berencana untuk mengantar wanita bersurai pirang pendek tersebut sampai ke kamarnya, tapi Helga menolak, mengatakan bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Rowena di perpustakaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Dungeon, dia memikirkan sikap Godric yang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, rasanya Godric seperti menjauhinya dan lebih dekat dengan sang Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw.

Hey, dia tak cemburu!

Dia tahu Rowena berpacaran dengan Helga, tapi melihat Rowena mau meladeni Godric terus-menerus dalam minggu ini juga membuatnya curiga. Ada sesuatu yang Godric sembunyikan dari Salazar, dan Salazar harus tahu apa itu. Salazar tak suka main rahasiaan–meski dia kadang melakukannya, terlebih lagi itu Godric!

_Well_, Salazar mengakui Godric tak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia, tapi janggal rasanya kalau sekarang Godric menjauhinya.

Dia menghela napas, kepalanya sakit memikirkan tingkah laku ajaib Godric sekarang. Sebelumnya dia mengecek murid-murid yang menempati Asramanya dulu, dan melihat semuanya akur dan tentram, Salazar mengangguk kecil dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ingin membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang secepat mungkin.

Tapi siapa sangka, ada kejutan kecil saat dia membuka pintu kamar, dan beberapa patah kata keluar dari mulutnya dengan heran;

"..apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Godric?"

Godric menoleh kearah pintu dengan wajah berseri. Mengingat ingat tips pertama yang ia terima dari Rowena.

_'Langkah pertama ,yang paling umum dan paling mudah untuk kau lakukan.' Rowena mengaduk tehnya._

_'Adalah menggombalinya.'_

"Salazar!" soraknya gembira dengan kedatangan sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Ia berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Selamat datang kembali!" ia tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya langsung melepaskan mantel Salazar dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu.

Tak sedikitpun menghiraukan ekspresi bingung Salazar, ia melanjutkan.

"Kau mau makan malam, mandi dulu, atau–" ia mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya; berniat menggoda. "A-ku?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_'Jangan gunakan gombalan itu. Menjijikkan.' Rowena menatap geli._

_'Tapi itu ampuh! Aku melihatnya di televisi beberapa kali!'_

_'Apa kau beneran manusia? Apa tubuhmu benar dilengkapi saraf-saraf? Bagaimana dengan saraf malumu?'_

_'Cerewet, aku akan tetap menggunakannya!'_

Salazar melihat Godric yang tadi duduk santai di sofanya akhirnya menoleh ke arah dia, berseri melihat dirinya datang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Salazar mengulang pertanyaannya.

Dia melihat Godric mendekatinya, berujar riang. "Kau mau makan malam, mandi dulu, atau–" menjeda sebentar lalu berbisik di telinganya, "–aku?"

Oke.

Salazar tak menyangka kalimat godaan seperti itu keluar dari Godric, yang kini mengangkat ujung mulut Godric. Dia benar-benar menatap Godric aneh, seaneh layaknya dia melihat kucing terbang bulan lalu di halaman Hogwarts. Godric menunggu jawabannya, tapi malah membuat kepala Salazar makin nyeri memikirkan kenapa sang kekasih bisa segitunya sekali untuk menggombal.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" akhirnya Salazar bersuara, menggelengkan kepala pasrah sambil duduk di sofa, "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa maumu? Jangan buat aku pusing, bodoh."

Tatapan aneh di depannya membuat wajah berseri Godric luntur. Ia memperhatikan gerik Salazar yang justru berusaha menghindar darinya. Bingung.

Menautkan alisnya, ia menatap Salazar kesal.

"Kau mengatakan seperti aku melakukan ini karena ingin sesuatu," ia cemberut, namun kemudian teringat kata Rowena.

_'Jangan banyak memajukan bibirmu begitu. Itu tipe cowok yang didominasi. Kemungkinan berhasilmu akan semakin kecil dengan kau melakukannya.'_

Ia menormalkan kembali wajahnya, membuang muka.

"Yah, oke. Maaf saja kalau itu mengganggumu."

_'Kedua, dan yang terakhir.'_

_'EH?! TERAKHIR?! KENAPA CUMA DUA?!'_

_'Dua untuk hari ini. Biarkan aku memikirkan saran lain besok. Ketahuilah, menangani orang sepertimu itu menyebalkan.'_

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Oke. Terserah."

_'Ugh, baiklah. Apa?'_

_'Bersikaplah dingin. Cowok dominan tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya, dan tak pernah menganggap serius masalahnya.'_

"Aku kembali saja kalau begitu." Godric berkata dengan nada bosan–yang sedikit dibuat buat. Mengharapkan Salazar akan menahannya sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol sedikit lebih lama.

Salazar melihat tatapan Godric yang kesal hanya kilas, sedikit tak peduli, dia menggantungkan jubahnya di gantungan yang ada di sana sementara telinganya menangkap Godric berkata–atau mungkin seperti mengeluh. Dia memutuskan tak menjawab perkataan Godric, cuma duduk sambil memijit pelipisnya putus asa, tidak ingin menambah masalah yang bisa membuat mereka bertengkar. Godric juga terdiam.

"Oke, terserah."

Dia bisa mendengar Godric mengatakannya, berasumsi lelaki itu mulai kesal dengan sikap cueknya sekarang. Dan lalu dia mendengar Godric berkata kalau Godric akan kembali dengan nada bosannya. Salazar akhirnya memandang Godric yang balik memandangnya sebentar, dan Godric berdiri. Salazar mendadak sedikit panik, Godric yang ngambek adalah Godric yang menyusahkan baginya–meski Godric malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Menahan Godric dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya yang lebih kecil sedikit kuat, Salazar menarik paksa Godric agar dia duduk di sampingnya seperti semula. "Baiklah, katakan apa maumu," ujar Salazar sedikit dingin, tangan yang bertumpu di lengan sofa memangku dagunya bosan. "Asal cepat saja, aku mau tidur."

_Yeah_! Berhasil!

Tangannya kini ditahan oleh Salazar, dan mereka kembali duduk berdampingan. Salazar menumpu dagunya diatas tangan, memandang bosan.

Tunggu, dia–

_'Sangat top-ish!'_ teriak Godric dalam hati. Akan jadi penghargaan terbesar untuknya jika ia berhasil mendominasi laki-laki super-dominan sepertinya.

Pertanyaan yang muncul selanjutnya membuat Godric kembali bersemangat.

"_I want to be your top_!"semburnya spontan, menunggu balasan yang nampaknya agak lama dari sang Salazar.

Hening.

Itulah keadaannya sekarang.

Tak ada yang berkata-kata, kecuali aura bling-bling Godric bersinar terang di dekatnya.

_Speechlees_, Salazar tak memiliki respon lagi yang bisa dia keluarkan sekarang. Mendengar ucapan Godric yang sangat _to-the-point_ yang–apa tadi? Ingin mendominasi dirinya? Salazar ingin tertawa keras, tapi dia menyembunyikannya. Membayangkan Godric menjadi sang _Top_ dibandingkan dirinya, sangat tidak Godric sekali rasanya. Coba lihat saja darimananya dia cocok jadi _dominant_ Salazar yang sudah dari sananya telah menjabat posisi itu.

Mata bulat Godric yang beriris merah cemerlang saja sudah tak mendukung permintaannya, apalagi dengan wajah manis serta pipi _chubby_ Godric? Dan, tubuhnya saja bahkan sangat tak sama dengan Salazar!

"Pft–apa katamu?" Salazar masih mencoba menahan tawanya, "ingin, menjadikanku _bottom_?" Salazar tak bisa menahannya, tawanya membuncah memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Godric menatap bingung pria yang tertawa di depannya. Apa yang ia tertawakan?

"Ya," Godric menjawab singkat ketika Salazar mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir.

Lalu Godric kembali mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa dengan pria ini?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya separuh kesal, merasa diremehkan.

Tak mendapat respon, pria di depannya justru makin tergelak, membuat kepala Godric penuh dengan tanda tanya. Hei, sungguh. Apa yang salah dengan pernyataannya sebelumnya?

"Hei, Salazar, hentikan." ia menyuruh Salazar berhenti tertawa, memegang sebelah bahu Salazar dengan gusar.

Salazar bisa mendengar Godric menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi tak bisa. Pernyataan Godric tadi membuat perutnya tergelitik, hingga akhirnya dia tak bisa menahan rasa geli yang tiba-tiba memenuhi semua tubuhnya.

"Aku–haha–a-ku tak–"

Oh tidak, Salazar bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya sendiri sekarang. Gara-gara siapa? Godric tentu saja! Mendadak mengatakan ingin menjadi Topnya.

Lelucon apa lagi ini, demi Merlin?

Salazar mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan karena tergelak, menghapus air matanya kasar, dan menghadap ke arah Godric dengan senyuman yang tak tertahan di wajahnya. Menarik Godric mendekat sambil berkata pelan karena napasnya masihlah putus-putus.

"Jangan bermimpi," ujarnya terkekeh kecil, mendorong tubuh Godric agar terbaring di sofa, menahan kedua tangan lelaki itu. "Kau takkan pernah bisa," lanjutnya menyeringai tipis.

Godric semakin kesal. Salazar tak menganggapnya serius.

"Jangan bermimpi,"

Belum sempat Godric protes, ia menyadari sudah berada dibawah tubuh Salazar.

Tunggu. Ini berarti dia akan menjadi _Bottom_ lagi?!

"Lepaskan–" Godric melawan, namun siapa sangka cengkraman Salazar di tangannya semakin erat. Ia mengaduh pelan, kepalanya akhirnya mendongak menatap sepasang iris hijau Salazar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "S-Salazar," ia berkata pelan, menahan malu. Kepalanya kembali ia tolehkan, menghindari kontak mata. "Sakit," bohongnya–walaupun memang sakit, namun tak sesakit itu hingga sang Gryffindor mengeluh.

Salazar menyukainya saat Godric menyuruhnya melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi tentu Salazar takkan melakukannya–untuk apa juga? Godric harus menerima 'akibat' karena telah berkata-kata yang sangat konyol, melebihi konyolnya Rowena yang meledakkan dapur sebab belajar memasak.

Godric mendongak sebentar, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangan, tak mau menjalin kontak mata. Mengatakan 'sakit' dengan nada agak memelas, tapi Salazar tahu, itu hanya kebohongan kecil sang kekasih.

"Kau boleh saja seorang pemimpi," ujar Salazar santai, menyadari rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah Godric saat salah satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam baju lelaki di bawahnya. "Tapi jangan berharap kau bisa membuatku menjadi seorang _bottom_," lanjutnya berbisik di telinga Godric.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Salazar membiarkan Godric sedikit berpikir, sementara dia mengecup kecil leher jenjang Godric sampai ke bahu beberapa kali, kemeja si Singa telah terbuka.

Terima kasih pada Salazar yang agung.

Dan dengan kemejanya yang sudah terbuka itu;

Ia tahu tak ada jalan lain selain menyerah.

**=o^o=**

Hari esok datang dengan cepat. Rowena menikmati tehnya ditemani sebuah buku bersampul tebal, duduk di balkon kamarnya. Suara alam menari-nari di daun telinganya, sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang bagus. Atau begitulah, yang ia pikirkan tepat sebelum Godric mengetuk pintu kamarnya kasar.

"Saranmu tak berguna!" sembur Godric kesal, setelah memperlihatkan _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkan sang Slytherin diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya melawan."

"Aku berusaha!"

"Usahamu kurang jika dibandingkan dengan tingkat keberhasilanmu yang rendah."

"Rowena kau–"

"Oke. Kuberi kau saran lain." Rowena mendesis lelah. Benar-benar ingin Godric pergi secepatnya dari ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat terbaiknya hari itu.

.

Dan dengan saran hari kedua itu, kini Godric mengapit tubuh Salazar dengan tembok di belakangnya.

"Aku takkan menyerah semudah itu." ujarnya lagi, memberikan seringai menggoda pada sosok yang–tampaknya–menahan tawa lagi.

"Berusaha sekeras apapun itu kau takkan bisa melawanku," balas Salazar balik menyeringai sengit, tapi matanya melirik murid-murid mereka yang menatap mereka aneh karena Godric melakukannya di dekat Great Hall. Demi Merlin, Salazar tak mengerti kenapa Godric masih keras kepala mealakukan hal ini, ingin menjadi seorang dominant mungkin impian bagi semua laki-laki, yang bisa dicapai tidak semua laki-laki.

Ekspresi percaya diri Godric tadi sedikit meluntur seiring Salazar yang malah menarik kerahnya secara perlahan. "Menyerah saja karena mustahil bagimu, Love," ujar Salazar mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napas hangat mereka saling bertabrakan, "kau takkan pernah bisa," lanjutnya.

Godric berjengit kaget, Salazar sontak meraih salah satu tangannya yang alhasil membuat pertahanannya rusak dan Salazar dengan cepat membalikkan posisi mereka.

Kini Salazar yang menyudutkan Godric di dinding sekolah, menahan kedua lengan sang Kepala Asrama Gryffindor dengan mudah hanya memakai satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu Godric–memaksa Godric memandangnya.

"Kerja bagus, tapi sia-sia," bisiknya pelan, menyerang bibir kekasihnya cepat.

Wajah Godric kini semerah surai dan irisnya. Keadaan yang terlalu berbalik ini membuat Godric kebingungan.

Bukan ini rencananya!

Godric melepaskan panggutan mereka, menatap Salazar kesal.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan merebut kesempatanku!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak setelah menyadari bahwa tempat itu sudah cukup sepi dari para murid.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan aku menjadi _Top_mu?!" ia berkata lagi, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Salazar di kedua tangannya.

Yah, menurut Godric, Salazar memang bukanlah seseorang dengan tipe _Bottom_, tapi juga bukan orang yang tak bisa di _Top_, kan? Atau mungkin, setidaknya, baginya yang merasa jauh lebih keren daripada Salazar.

Kekurangannya hanya di tinggi badan!

...ya kan?

"Tidak ada yang salah," balas Salazar kalem, menatap Godric yang masih memberontak, "hanya kurang cocok saja."

Salazar tahu Godric sebal karena dirinya adalah seorang _Top _yang tak bisa ditandingi di Hogwarts, bahkan para murid lelaki tahun ketujuh tak bisa mengalahkan aura dominasi Salazar yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Godric kebalikannya, dia bahkan kalah besar dengan salah satu murid lelaki tahun kelima dari asramanya sendiri.

Lalu Salazar menepuk kepala Godric beberapa kali, "Butuh ribuan tahun untuk dirimu agar bisa mengalahkanku," ujarnya santai, "dalam hal apa saja," lanjut Salazar pelan, _smirk_ liciknya dapat ditemukan dengan mudah, mengembang lebar sementara Godric cemberut.

Mengecup pucuk kepala Godric gemas, Salazar merangkulnya erat sembari mencubit pipi Godric. Dia mengacak surai merah Godric geli, "Ayo, aku punya _Fire Whiskey_," ajak Salazar menyeret Godric ke kamarnya tanpa mendengar persetujuan apapun dari Godric. "Dan akan kuajari dirimu bagaimana sikap sejati seorang _Bottom_ yang seharusnya."

Godric diseret menuju kamar Salazar dengan beberapa ucapan sindiran.

"S-sudah kubilang aku bisa menjadi _Top_mu!" wajahnya kembali memerah, namun langkahnya tetap mengikuti Salazar. "Uh, dan yah, aku mau wiski apimu." lanjutnya setelah beberapa lama, malu-malu.

Memasuki kamar Salazar, ia memikirkan taktik lain. Menindih Salazar diatas sofa ide yang bagus, tapi tidak kreatif, seperti mengcopy apa yang dilakukan padanya kemarin. Menggodanya, sudah ia lakukan, dan itu gagal. Godric enggan mengambil langkah yang jelas menggambarkan kekalahannya.

Bagaimana kalau..

"Hm," Godric menyeringai kecil; hanya sebentar, sebelum Salazar dapat menyadarinya.

Ia duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Salazar yang tengah menyiapkan sesajen untuknya.

Salazar berada di dapur untuk mengambil wiski api yang dia simpan, sesaat dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, hanya sebentar. Salazar tak mempedulikannya. Dia mengambil dua gelas kecil dari lemarinya, lalu membawa sebotol wiski apinya ke Godric yang duduk manis di sofa, meletakkan wiski tersebut di atas meja. "Kuharap kau tak mabuk lagi meminum ini," canda Salazar mengisi gelas mereka dengan senang hati, memberikan satu gelas pada Godric.

Tapi Salazar tak bisa mengindahnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Godric menerima gelasnya dengan senang hati, mengacungkannya untuk mengajak Salazar bersulang. Suara gelas kaca sedikit menggema, dan keduanya mulai meneguk wiskinya. Godric meminum semuanya. Dalam sekali teguk. Pikirannya langsung kosong–kepalanya ia letakkan di sofa sementara gelasnya ia kembalikan ke atas meja.

Sejenak melupakan apa yang ia rencanakan.

Ia tak begitu mendengar suara Salazar yang tampaknya bertanya tentang keadaannya sekarang, dan langsung terkekeh pelan menatap Salazar.

"..kau imut sekali ketika panik," katanya, disusul dengan suara cegukan.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Salazar, namun kemudian bergerak semakin mendekat. Sebelah tangannya menarik paksa kerah Salazar, membuat bibirnya menabrak bibir Salazar.

Ya. Inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai bagian dari berlatih menjadi seorang_ Top_.

Salazar tahu bahwa Godric bukan peminum yang baik, cepat mabuk, dan akan melakukan apa saja jika kerongkongannya dilewati cairan beralkohol. Seperti sekarang, Godric telah menunjukkan tanda dia teler, harusnya Salazar tak mengajaknya minum wiski api, harusnya dia mengajak Rowena saja atau memberi Godric segelas Butterbeer.

Lihat, Godric pertamanya cuma menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Salazar, lalu mendadak kerah Salazar ditarik dan Godric menciumnya keras. Ular itu sontak kelabakan, mencoba melepas diri dari Godric tapi entah sejak kapan Godric mengalungkan tangannya erat di leher Salazar hingga pria itu akhirnya tak bisa kemanapun.

_Baiklah jika kau ingin bermain-main dengan Top sesungguhnya_, pikir Salazar mulai menyerang balik Godric, menindih Godric paksa dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

Satu tangan Salazar menahan tangan Godric, sementara desahan dari sebelah pihak makin terdengar ketika lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut lawannya. Mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulut Godric, mengabsen setiap giginya seperti biasa, dan mengajak lidah Godric bertarung, merebutkan posisi _dominant_.

Tangan lainnya yang bebas melepas kancing kemeja lelaki di bawahnya cepat hingga selesai, lalu melepas paksa kemejanya. Godric kini bertelanjang dada, dia berkeringat sementara Salazar kini pindah ke lehernya, mengecup area leher dan dadanya, sedangkan jari tengah Salazar memasuki mulut Godric yang ujungnya mengalir saliva mereka berdua, menggantikan peran lidahnya tadi untuk bermain dengan benda tak bertulang Godric. Melumuri jarinya dengan air liur Godric.

Salazar menggigit titik sensitif Godric keras, menimbulkan setitik darah muncul, dia menjilatnya dan menghisapnya, melakukan hal yang sama di perpotongan bahu Godric. Tangan Salazar yang bebas memainkan tonjolan yang mulai mengeras itu gemas, tak jarang dia juga mengulumnya sebentar sebelum beralih membuat tanda _kissmark_ lain di perut datar menggoda Godric. Kakinya sedikit bergerak di selangkangan sang Singa, bermain sedikit.

Pria itu berhenti sebentar, menatap Godric setengah lapar setengah puas. "Itu, yang dinamakan oleh_ Top_, dan kau tak bisa melawannya," ujarnya panas tepat di telinga Godric, kembali menyerang bibir lelaki tersebut.

Godric–yang biasanya menahan diri untuk tak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, bukan lagi Godric ketika ia mabuk.

Desahan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya yang tersumbat jemari Salazar seiring titik sensitifnya dikulum bibir Salazar ataupun sekedar disentuh. Tangannya gemetar meraih permukaan sofa, sementara tangan satunya menahan tangan Salazar yang diarahkan ke mulutnya.

Ia merasakan kaki Salazar menekan titik paling sensitifnya, membuat benda di dalamnya langsung terbangun.

Ah. Gawat.

Itulah yang seharusnya Godric pikirkan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ia kembali mendesah, menyebut nama si ular dengan nada yang memancing Salazar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih lagi.

Kamar Salazar menjadi lebih panas dari yang dia ingat sebelumnya.

Namanya yang diserukan keras membuat Salazar tertarik, Godric jika mabuk memang bisa melakukan apapaun. Apa saja. Apapun itu. Salazar menyukainya.

Hawa panas dalam kamar Salazar meningkat tajam seiring panasnya juga permainan mereka.

Hari ini Godric membiarkan dirinya kalah dan Salazar menguasai semuanya. Lenguhan, desahan, erangan erotis teredam dinding kamar sang Ular yang kedap suara, membiarkan sang Singa berteriak nikmat dalam sentuhan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Meminta tambah, tambah, dan tambah, dengan nafsu yang tinggi, Salazar memberikannya. Meskipun terkadang ada seruan sakit saat permainan sesungguhnya dimulai, berakhir dengan kenikmatan untuk keduanya.

Tiap detik Salazar menyentuh Godric, tiap detik itu pula dia merasa gila, Godric sangat menawan hatinya, memenjarakan pikiran Salazar hanya untuk sang Gryffindor. Akan rela memberikan apapun yang membuat kekasihnya senang.

**=o^o=**

Lagi-lagi; pagi itu, Godric harus terbangun diatas ranjang Salazar. Kali ini tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Sang tuan rumah sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak pagi-pagi sekali; atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia simpulkan dari bangun seorang diri dengan sebuah _sticker note_ di meja samping ranjang.

Setelah bersiap, ia mengganggu pagi Rowena lagi.

"Hei, bekas di tubuhmu bertambah. Kau yakin masih ingin melanjutkan ini?" Rowena–karena iba–menuangkan segelas teh hangat di gelas depan Godric.

"Dia menyebalkan!" Godric menggerutu, menyisip tehnya dan memandang cairan kecoklatan itu sejenak. "Kalau aku menyerah sekarang, ia akan semakin menyombongkan dirinya!" sambungnya.

Rowena hanya menatap datar.

"Aku akan membantumu sekali lagi, kalau begitu."

Wajah Godric berubah cerah.

"Hanya untuk kali ini. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Besok, aku tak ingin melihat wajah menyedihkanmu lagi di pagiku yang seharusnya sempurna tanpamu." Rowena menjelaskan panjang lebar, disusul anggukan Godric yang bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tak punya banyak ide tersisa." Rowena kembali berpikir.

"Ah, aku tahu." Rowena kembali membuyarkan keheningan.

.

Salazar meninggalkan note samping ranjang di mana Godric tertidur pulas di sana, sedikit kasihan pada Godric yang telah dia sentuh saat mabuk. Dia yakin Godric takkan menyukainya kalau tahu hal ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Godric menggodanya dulu, Salazar tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya di sini.

Pria itu meregangkan badan, merasa lelah karena duduk berjam-jam di kantornya sambil menunggu murid-murid menyelesaikan _essay_ yang dia berikan tadi, masih belum ada yang mengumpulkan satu _essay_ pun. Salazar menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, mengawasi para murid yang terlihat serius.

Godric harus berterima kasih padanya, dia telah mengosongkan kelas Godric karena lelaki itu ketiduran sampai siang. Kejadian malam lalu pasti melelahkan tubuhnya meski dia dalam pengaruh wiski api. Dan Salazar beruntung dia juga bukanlah peminum lemah, jika saja dia ikut mabuk, berabe nanti.

Menguap bosan untuk sekian kalinya, dia memutuskan keluar kelas sebentar, tapi tetap tak membiarkan yang mengikuti kelasnya hari ini menyontek. Dia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kelas, menyilangkan kedua tangannya depan dada. Dia melihat ke luar, lorong masih sepi di jam pelajaran.

Melamun, Salazar tak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Godric berlari kearah Salazar.

Sambil berteriak.

"SALAZAR!" pria itu berakhir jatuh ke pelukan si ular.

Godric; dengan bodohnya melupakan jadwal mengajarnya, dimana ia harus mengetes muridnya hari ini.

Namun sebelum sempat berkata apapun, ia melihat ke dalam kelas dan terkejut muridnya tengah mengerjakan. Ia kembali menoleh pada Salazar, mencoba menebak apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau- mengisi kelasku?" tanya bingung. Ia melirik jam dinding kelas. "Eh– tunggu. Ini belum jam pelajaranku." katanya kemudian, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Rowena menunjuk jam dinding dan itu sudah masuk jam mengajarnya. Seharusnya jika dihitung ia berlari kesini–artinya ia terlambat, kan? Tapi tadi–

"ARGH ROWENA–" Ia mengacak surai merahnya frustasi, baru menyadari bahwa jam dinding di kamar Rowena mati;

Jam itu menunjukkan pukul satu lebih empat puluh menit sejak kemarin.

Salazar terkaget dengan serangan pelukan dari Godric yang tadi berlari ke arahnya, mengangkat alis heran melihat Godric yang melirik ke dalam kelasnya bingung. Dia menebak Godric keheranan saat ini, seorang ceroboh seperti Godric pasti akan mengabaikan hal sekecil apapun di sekitarnya.

"Tentu kau melewatkan pelajaranmu," ujar Salazar masih ikut heran kenapa Godric mendadak panik sendiri dalam dekapannya, "kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku belum terlambat." Godric tersenyum bangga. Namun luntur ketika pertanyaan kedua meluncur dari mulut Salazar.

"Yah," ia mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. "Sama sekali tidak. Pinggangku sakit, bajuku tak ada, dan kemarin kita minum. Jadi kurasa–"

Ia menerawang sebentar. Lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Maaf. Kau pasti kerepotan karenaku." katanya kemudian, menatap Salazar dengan tatapan bersalah.

Salazar menarik ujung mulutnya, membentuk senyuman tipis. Mengacak surai Godric gemas, "Apa yang kau maksud, hm?" ujarnya yang tak tahan melihat tingkah Godric yang—menurutnya—lucu, "tentu aku tak kerepotan selama itu dirimu."

Godric menatapnya nyalang sebentar ketika Salazar mengatakannya, lalu hanya mengangguk kecil, tak mengerti harus membalas apa. Salazar terkekeh kecil, kembali memeluk Godric yang membelakanginya tadi untuk menghindari kontak mata, meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan bahu Godric.

Salazar pun bertanya pelan, "Tak ada rencana apapun untuk mendominasiku hari ini?"

Semalam Godric muntah di kamar Salazar; atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Salazar biasanya akan marah, atau, paling tidak, menggerutu atau menghela napas panjang. Namun entah mengapa, sosok itu justru tersenyum.

Ah, lagi-lagi, sangat _Top-ish._

Ia mendengar pertanyaan Salazar, dan menjawab penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja ada! Setelah mengajar nanti, aku akan ke kamarmu!" Ia mendongak, berusaha menatap Salazar tanpa harus membalik tubuhnya.

"Oh benarkah? Kuta lihat siapa yang akan mendominasi setelah kau gagal berturut-turut melakukannya," sindir Salazar terkekeh, merangkul Godric erat. Dia sedikit curiga dengan perkataan Godric tentang hal yang bisa membuat Salazar repot.

Mereka melakukan hubungan intim, untuk apa Godric merasa bersalah tentang itu?

_Sedikit mantra untuknya mungkin tak apa_, batin Salazar menatap Godric yang masih tertawa karena kecupan yang diberikan Salazar di pucuk kepalanya. _Legilimens_, ujar Salazar dalam hati, langsung memasuki pikiran Godric. Meski untuk sesaat, karena Godric nampak tersadar dan langsung menggunakan_ Occlumency _untuk menangkisnya.

Salazar _sweatdrop_ menyadari isi kepala Godric.

Oh kenapa Godric polos sekali?

"Apa, mencoba membaca pikiranku?" Godric menatap curiga.

"Dan kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?" ia menambahkan, melepas pelukan Salazar.

Sebentar lagi jam pelajarannya, ia harus bersiap.

Tapi mana bisa ia bersiap kalau penasaran mengapa Salazar bahkan ingin membaca pikirannya? Untuk apa? Ia menatap serius, menunggu jawaban Salazar.

"Seriusan?" ujar Salazar tak percaya, "kau bisa menggunakan _Occlumency _sejak kapan? Oh, aku yang mengajarimu," Salazar mengangguk-angguk sendiri mendengar pertanyaan yang dijawab sendiri olehnya.

Ular itu menimbangkan keputusannya untuk menjawab perkataan lawannya, yang kini menatapnya curiga. Seolah Salazar mencuri sesuatu yang penting dari Godric, cinta misalnya. Tapi jika Salazar tak jujur dan Godric menemukan jawabannya sendiri, Godric akan mengamuk padanya—itu sudah sangat pasti.

Salazar menghela napas, membisiki Godric sesuatu.

Godric menatap kesal, menunggu jawaban sementara Salazar sibuk sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang ia jawab sendiri.

Ia memutar bola mata.

Namun kemudian mereka bertatapan, dan Salazar mulai membisikinya sesuatu.

"Oke, pertama aku tak ingin kau marah padaku, awalnya itu murni kesalahanmu untuk mabuk," ujar Salazar mencengkram bahunya erat, menatap serius iris mata Godric. "Kedua, jangan histeris, kau bisa membuat murid-murid tak fokus," lanjutnya.

Salazar mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sementara Godric menatapnya makin penasaran. Bisa-bisa Godric berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar membersihkan 'sisa muntah'nya di kamarnya sendiri, salahkan otak polos Godric.

"_You're drunk last night, then we're doing sex_," bisik Salazar sangat pelan.

Godric berusaha mencerna kalimat Salazar pelan pelan. Ia berusaha tenang walau wajahnya kini memerah hingga ujung telinga.

"Ah, begitu." Godric melirik kearah lain, membuang muka.

"Aku akan ke ruang guru dulu. Sebentar lagi aku mengajar." katanya kemudian, sok _facepalm_. Ia melewati Salazar dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ingin ditujunya tanpa berkata lagi.

Sesampainya ia di ruangan yang khusus dibuat untuk para guru itu, ia berteriak.

Salazar _sweatdrop_ melihat Godric melarikan diri begitu saja dengan dalih akan mengajar, yah dia tak bisa menyalahkan Godric sepenuhnya, karena dia juga mereka melakukan hubungan intim malam lalu. Salazar menggelengkan kepalanya, mengelus kepala ular peliharaannya yang mendadak muncul merayap dari arah perginya Godric yang berlawanan.

"Menurutmu aku salah?" tanya Salazar pada ularnya sendiri, ular besar itu hanya mendesis. "Kau menyalahkanku?" ular tersebut mendesis lagi, "salah kami berdua? Baiklah, kau pintar. Kita tunggu saja nanti malam kejutan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Godric, Basilisk."

Basilisk menjulurkan lidahnya, mendesis keras, nampak mengangguk mendengar perkataan majikannya, melingkari tubuh Salazar sementara Salazar masih berandai kejutan apa yang akan Godric beri nanti.

.

Hari itu terasa cukup panjang; mengajar, istirahat, mengajar lagi, istirahat lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga Godric kini berbaring malas diatas sofa Salazar, menunggu kepulangan pemilik rumah.

Sebelum berbaring, ia memasang sebuah jebakan yang sering ia lakukan semasa kecil dulu–meletakkan ember berisi air diatas pintu.

"Yah, lelahku akan terbayarkan setelah melihat Salazar yang mengamuk terkena jebakan ini." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kemudian memandangi lentera kehijauan yang lumayan redup di dekat perapian tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

_Kenapa Salazar suka tempat ini, sih?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Salazar berjalan ke arah Dungeon, lagi-lagi hari ini dia bekerja terlalu keras hingga dia seakan tak bisa merasakan jari jemarinya sendiri, terlalu banyak menulis. Matanya berat, ingin segera tidur meski suasana masihlah sore hari, tak masalah dia melewatkan makan malam di Aula Besar untuk sekali saja. Dia ingin beristirahat.

Sedikit menggerutu sepanjang dia berjalan karena ularnya lagi-lagi menghilang entah kemana, dia kadang butuh teman bicara dan Basilisk yang senantiasa mendengarnya sepenuh hati sebelum Salazar benar-benar dekat dengan tiga Founders ketika mereka masih anak-anak dulu.

Dan setelah dia sekarang bersahabat dekat dengan Founders lain—bahkan berpacaran dengan salah satu di antara mereka, Basilisk suka menghilang. Salazar menebak bahwa Basilisk memiliki gebetan di Hutan Terlarang dan sering menemuinya diam-diam tanpa memberitahu Salazar.

Salazar sempat mengingati Helga untuk membuat Rowena tidak memberikan Godric saran aneh lagi agar menjadi _top_. Lama-lama dia lelah dengan semua ini. Berada di depan pintu kamar, Salazar membuang napas sebentar, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu kayu di depannya pelan sembari melangkah masuk. Dan—

BYUR!

—air yang-entah-muncul-darimana mendadak membasahi Salazar pas setelah Salazar melangkah masuk, membuatnya basah kuyup. Dia yang tadi mengantuk, langsung kehilangan rasa ngantuknya, digantikan rasa kesal yang membuncah melihat Godric tertawa.

Tawa Godric membuncah hebat. Ia bisa merasakan titik air mata diujung matanya–akibat terlalu banyak menyadari tatapan membunuh Salazar yang tampak siap menerkamnya kapanpun.

Salazar berjalan mendekat, Godric berhenti tertawa. Oh tidak, Salazar sedang _badmood._

Tak selang beberapa lama, langkah kaki Salazar membuatnya terjatuh lantaran lantai yang basah.

Bukan, bukan basah karena terkena air di pintu. Godric yang membasahinya, sebagai jebakan kedua.

Godric kembali tertawa, memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan menumpu kepalanya di sofa. Moodnya jauh lebih membaik setelah balas dendam pada pria ini.

"Kau- kau bodoh–" ia berucap di sela tawa yang tak ingin berhenti.

Salazar ingin sekali membungkam Godric yang tertawa melihatnya basah sana-sini, rencana Godric ternyata makin membuatnya kesal. Dia berjalan masuk dengan aura mencekamnya, tapi kakinya terpeleset lantai marmer yang licin oleh genangan air, membuatnya terjatuh.

Awalnya Salazar sedikit panik dengan genangan air itu—takut-takut ternyata air danau yang masuk tanpa dia sadari—tapi setelah mendengar Godric tertawa makin keras, dia tahu ini perbuatan siapa sekarang.

"Kau- kau bodoh—"

Godric mengejeknya, masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajah Salazar merona sebentar karena malu, lalu dia langsung berdiri lagi dan pergi ke arah Godric dengan cepat.

Oh Godric akan mendapat balasannya sebentar lagi.

Salazar tak berkata apa-apa pertamanya, hanya berlutut depan Godric yang masih ngakak keras di sofa, dan akhirnya memberhentikan tawa sambil memandangnya heran. Di saat itulah senyuman liciknya terkembang.

Sang Slytherin menarik Godric jatuh ke lantai bersamanya, membiarkan dirinya ditindih sang Gryffindor, memeluk erat Godric.

Dengan tujuan baju Godric basah juga tentunya.

"A-ah-?!" teriak Godric ketika ditarik oleh Salazar, dan kini baju bagian depannya ikut basah.

Namun, Godric tak beranjak, tetap menindih Salazar dan menekan kepalanya ke leher Salazar. Kepalanya menyusuri daerah itu perlahan.

"Aku suka baumu," ia menghirup tengkuk Salazar, berkata terus terang. Pertama kalinya ia mengatakan itu.

Salah satu saran yang diberikan Rowena; mencermati bau lawan lebih teliti.

"Memangnya bauku seperti apa? Sekarang bauku adalah bau air danau dan ular sekaligus," balas Salazar ketus, tapi meski begitu tangannya ada di punggung Godric, berniat membasahi tubuh belakang Godric juga.

Salazar masih tak bisa menyangka jika Godric kembali melakukan trik murahan seperti ini padanya, lagi. Saat masih muda, masih menjadi anak-anak yang polos, Godric sering menjahilinya dengan lelucon seperti ini. Sekarang juga malah terulang lagi.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Salazar masih enggan beranjak, lelah ini membuat dia malas bergerak kemana-mana.

Seperti kembali ke masa lalu, menggunakan lelucon semacam ini pada Slytherin muda. Dulu dia sangat lugu, dan masih bisa Godric ingat, Salazar jauh lebih pendek darinya. Dialah yang dipercaya menjaga Salazar, dialah yang dianggap paling kuat dan paling tua untuk menjaga adik-adik(?)nya.

Godric merasakan tangan Salazar membasahi punggung bajunya juga, namun lagi-lagi, ia tak peduli. Kepalanya makin mendekat ke tengkuk Salazar, mengendusnya lagi untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya–

Mencium bagian itu. Berusaha meninggalkan _kissmark_, namun tampaknya tak membekas apapun. Eh? Bagaimana caranya meninggalkan _kissmark_?

"Hei, aku tak bisa meninggalkan bekas bibirku disini. Apakah kulitmu setebal itu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau mau menjadi _dominant_ tapi bahkan tak tahu cara bagaimana meninggalkan_ kissmark_? Oh yang benar saja!" Salazar berkata pasrah, jengkel pada Godric yang kini cengengesan di atasnya. "Kau takkan pernah bisa menjadi _dominant_ kalau begitu, bodoh!"

Godric mempelototi Salazar seakan berkata, _'Aku telah mencoba semampuku!'_ padanya. Salazar mengerang putus asa, menangkup wajah Godric gemas sekali, sedikit menarik pipi chubby singa itu keras.

Lalu dia memiringkan kepala Godric sedikit, "Kau ingin tahu caranya? Baiklah," ujar Salazar langsung menggigit pas titik sensitif Godric tanpa mencari dulu, dan bekas gigitan itu dia hisap beberapa kali.

Sekarang bekas kemerahan menambah lagi pada Godric.

"Eh tung–gh-?!" wajah Godric kembali memerah. Napasnya menjadi cepat tepat di telinga Salazar.

"Ugh... Kau menambah bekasnya lagi," Godric mengusap tengkuknya yang memerah, memalingkan muka.

Ah, suasana seperti ini berbahaya.

Godric dengan cepat berdiri, memakai mantelnya yang ia letakkan sembarangan diatas sofa, dan menuju pintu keluar. Firasat _'Aku akan menjadi bottom lagi malam ini'_ membara dalam dirinya.

Salazar mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran melihat kepergian Godric yang tiba-tiba sekali. Apa Godric merasakan dia akan kembali menyerangnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya? Jika iya, itu jahat sekali.

Salazar sedang lelah dan dia butuh istirahat sekarang, dan Godric pergi.

Memutuskan mengalahkan egonya, Salazar menahan Godric yang akan membuka pintu. "Tunggu, tetap di sini bersamaku," ujarnya pelan, memeluk Godric dari belakang.

Hampir saja tangannya meraih gagang pintu, ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari sesuatu yang basah di belakangnya.

"A-ah, Salazar?" Godric bertanya bingung. Mendengar suaranya yang pelan namun terdengar berbeda itu mencegahnya untuk memaksakan diri pergi.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Godric menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Salazar dengan posisi kepala mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Tangannya kemudian meraih kepala Salazar. Mengacak rambut panjangnya.

Saran kedua Rowena, _'usap kepala lawan seperti lawan mengusap kepalamu.'_

"Jarang bisa melihatmu manja seperti ini padaku, ada apa?" ia cengengesan.

Menikmati usapan lembut Godric di rambutnya, Salazar makin membenamkan wajahnya di punggung atas Godric, menghirup aroma khas Godric yang menguar. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping sang Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, sementara Godric juga balik memeluknya.

"Aku hanya lelah seharian ini," Salazar mengaku, memejamkan mata rapat, rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. "Tetap bersamaku," pintanya kecil, menggesekkan hidungnya di surai halus Godric yang wangi. "Baumu harum sekali," Salazar tak tahu apa yang merasuki diringa hingga dia jujur pada Godric tentang masalah sepele seperti ini.

Lalu Salazar mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, menguap. "Aku mengantuk."

"Mm, ya," ia mengangguk ketika diminta untuk tinggal.

Salazar mengendus rambutnya, lalu memuji wangi rambutnya untuk pertama kalinya, sejak mereka bertemu.

"Bodoh," Godric tertawa pelan, semakin memeluk sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hingga ia mendengar Salazar menguap.

"Mandilah dulu," perintah Godric sambil melepas pelukan. Baik Salazar dan Godric kini basah oleh air danau yang bercampur keringat. Tidak etis untuk langsung tidur dengan keadaan ini.

Salazar cuma mengangguk mendengar suruhan Godric, dengan tak rela melepas pelukannya dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi sambil sedikit menyeret kakinya. Ingin cepat-cepat selesai dengan urusan mandi agar bisa kembali bersama Godric, toh dia selalu tak lama berada di kamar mandi—tidak seperti Godric yang pasti memiliki ritual tersendiri saat mandi.

Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin beberapa kali setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya tadi, sekedar mengurangi rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya tanpa ampun, pikiran kembali melayang entah ke mana.

Mengingat masa-masa ketika mereka masih anak-anak, ketika dia lebih pendek dibandingkan Godric yang tertinggi di antara mereka, bahkan sering diandalkan untuk menjaga mereka bertiga karena bisa bela diri dan seni pedang. Dan Godric dulu sering mengejeknya pendek. Salazar mendengus geli mengingat hal itu, sekarang lelaki tersebut mendapat karmanya, Salazar tumbuh lebih pesat dari Godric saat mereka remaja.

Dirinya ingat jelas saat Godric berteriak tak adil dengan nada mengambek karena tinggi Godric hanya sampai mulut Salazar saja. _Well_, jangan salahkan Salazar yang berkembang dengan cepat daripada sang keturunan Gryffindor tersebut.

Kembali membasuh wajah untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Salazar hanya memakai celana ganti yang memang ada di sana, tidak memakai atasan karena terlalu malas—dia telah kebal dengan suasana dingin asramanya sendiri. Salazar melihat Godric hanya duduk di sofa dengan dua _mug_ berisi coklat hangat di atas meja, sedangkan Godric sendiri diam melihat ke depan, mungkin melihat patung ular yang terpahat besar di atas perapian yang menyala.

Salazar berjalan tanpa suara ke belakang Godric, langsung memeluk Godric dari belakang dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Hey," sapa Salazar mencium leher Godric sekali, "apa yang kau pikirkan? Serius sekali," cibirnya kemudian duduk di samping Godric.

Godric tersentak merasakan ciuman di lehernya, yang dususul dengan Salazar duduk disampingnya. Pikirannya yang semula terfokus menjadi buyar. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum Salazar membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir," Godric menyisip coklat hangatnya sambil kembali menatap patung ular yang semula ia perhatikan. "Kenapa kau suka ular berwarna hijau?"

"Maksudku," ia berusaha melanjutkan, "Ular putih lebih keren daripada ular hijau."

Maniknya kemudian berganti melirik pria disampingnya.

"Dan rambutmu juga bukan hijau."

Entah sejak kapan Godric memikirkan hal sepele ini dengan serius. Bagaimanapun juga, mempertanyakan simbol asrama sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya, kan?

Pria bermarga Slytherin itu tak memiliki kata-kata lagi mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Godric begitu saja, berbeda sekali dengan pikirannya tadi saat di kamar mandi. Berbanding terbalik malah. Begitu polos seperti hatinya, itu definisi Salazar pada Godric. Siapapun yang menyakiti Godric, dipastikan orang itu akan mati sedetik kemudian karena racun Basilisk.

"Ular putih terlihat payah," jawab Salazar asal-asalan, "aku lebih suka warna gelap dan kau tahu itu," lanjutnya menyentil dahi Godric gemas, menumpukan kaki kanan di atas paha kirinya sambil kembali menopang dagu.

Menggelengkan kepala kecil, Salazar menyesap coklat hangat buatan Godric sebentar, merasakan rasa manis di lidahnya. "Rambutku berwarna perak dari sananya, bodoh, kau tahu itu," tambah Salazar melirik Godric, setidaknya dia berterima kasih pada lelaki itu karena kini tubuhnya hangat sebab coklat buatannya.

"Kau tak memiliki pertanyaan lain yang berbobot atau bagaimana?" ujar Salazar bosan, menguap untuk—entah ke berapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Tidak. Mungkin bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin Godric tanyakan. Ia hanya.. Tak bisa mengingat apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan.

Apa itu tentang mereka semasa kecil? Yang berhubungan dengan ular? Eh. Entahlah.

Mungkin Salazar sudah melupakan kejadian dimana Godric hampir mati karena bisa ular di tubuhnya. Dulu, sangat dulu sekali. Godric bahkan tak lagi yakin kejadian itu benar terjadi atau hanya sekedar bagian dari mimpi tidur siangnya. Memilih menghindar, ia meletakkan _mug_nya di meja dan berdiri. Melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu di hadapan Salazar.

"Aku mandi dulu," ia berkata, menjatuhkan kemejanya sembarangan ke lantai; hal yang biasa ia lakukan di kamarnya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau sangatlah _bottom_ jika kau sendiri bertingkah laku seperti ini?" cibir Salazar yang melihat Godric menanggalkan kemejanya di lantai kamar dengan tampang _bodo-amat_ miliknya, "aku ragu kau bisa menjadi _top,_ dasar," lanjutnya memutar mata.

Melihat Godric masih belum menjawabnya, Salazar makin mencerca Godric dengan sedikit sumpah serapah. "Apa kau baru saja menghindar?" tanya Salazar, sepertinya tepat sasaran ketika Godric mendadak terdiam saat melepas baju dalamnya. "Oh aku perlu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," tambah Salazar acuh.

Dia memandang Godric, lalu berpaling, Salazar adalah _Legilimens_ yang handal hingga mudah baginya untuk memasuki pikiran seseorang. Dan ini kedua kalinya dia masuk dalam ingatan Godric dalam minggu ini, jarang dia memakai keahliannya untuk sesuatu—kecuali untuk mengetahui kebohongan siswa-siswanya tentu saja..

Keluar dari kepala Godric secepatnya sebelum lelaki itu sadar, Salazar tersenyum sangat tipis, mengangkat _mug_ miliknya dan meminumnya sekejap. "Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, aku sangat panik saat tahu dirimu terkena racun dari ular di Hutan Terlarang, beruntung bukan Basilisk yang menggigitmu atau kau akan mati dengan cepat," ungkap Salazar santai dan kalem.

Dan dia bisa mendengar gerutuan kecil Godric.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal seenaknya?" Godric bertanya; setengah kesal. Mengabaikan celoteh Salazar tentang ular miliknya.

Sebelumnya Salazar mengejeknya tak bisa menjadi _top,_ dan kini seenaknya menggunakan _Legilimensy_ untuk membaca pikirannya. Lalu apa? Ikut melucuti pakaiannya yang tinggal celana itu?

Godric langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu–dan segera meluncur ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan menjadi _top_mu setelah aku tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi lagi!" ia berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau takkan bisa bertambah tinggi lagi," Salazar membalas tenang, menyeringai kecil mendengar teriakan Godric yang masih belum menyerah untuk mendominasi dirinya. "Kita sudah bukan remaja lagi, 'Ric, dan pertumbuhan kita berhenti saat kita berumur 22 tahun—bahkan kita melebihi batas umur itu sekarang," lanjut Salazar tanpa merasa bersalah mengejek Godric terang-terangan, "kurasa Rowena telah mengatakannya padamu."

Salazar lalu diam, telinganya menangkap suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi, dia memejamkan mata dan mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa. Letup api terdengar samar, suasana sangat tenang, dan dia sangat menyukainya. Salazar mau saja jika dia harus mendengar ocehan Godric, asal tidak menjadi uji coba Godric dalam ramuan barunya.

Ada dua hal yang bisa membuat Godric serius dan tidak main-main, pertama ketika membahas suatu ramuan, dan kedua;

Jangan ada yang berani melukai ketiga sahabatnya.

Atau?

Mereka yang melakukannya akan terkena bagaimana rasanya pedang Gryffindor yang selalu Godric asah tiap harinya.

"Satu pertanyaan dariku," ujar Salazar keras supaya Godric mendengar perkataannya, "kenapa dirimu lebih memilih singa daripada Griffin sebagai simbol Gryffindor?"

Godric menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Salazar.

"Karena Griffin itu tidak nyata," teriaknya.

"Aku ingin saja memilihnya, namun kau, Rowena dan Helga memilih binatang yang normal– jadi mana mungkin aku akan memilih makhluk mitologi macam itu?" suara guyuran mulai terdengar lagi.

Ya, ketiga sahabatnya sangat–berpikiran _mainstream_. Itu terkadang membuatnya kesal. Namun, itu Salazar, Rowena, dan Helga, yang kini ia bicarakan. Mana mungkin ia tak menghormati keputusan tiga orang terpenting di hidupnya itu?

"Kukira kau memilihnya karena singa mirip dengan Griffin," tanggap Salazar menahan tawanya, sepertinya Godric lupa kalau ular peliharaan miliknya sebenarnya juga makhluk mitologi dalam Dunia Sihir.

Salazar mengangkat bahu, mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Godric telah selesai mandi. "Kau lupa jika Basilisk adalah hewan kuno ilegal yang kupelihara," ungkap Salazar, "dan ini adalah dunia sihir, bukan dunia _muggles_, yang pasti hewan suci seperti itu bisa ditemukan. Apa kau tak pernah membaca?" cibir Salazar ketika Godric kembali duduk di sebelahnya, menarik Godric dalam pelukannya.

"Yah, kau memang menyepelekan hal-hal kecil," Salazar berujar sambil menghirup aroma segar Godric, "sebab itu aku mencintaimu. Asal kau tak mengabaikanku saja."

"Mulai lagi, kan. Mengejek dan menggombal sekaligus." Godric menggerutu, walau wajahnya memerah sekarang. Ia balik memeluk Salazar dengan tenaga lemah.

Ia baru menyadari, wangi tubuh pria itu selalu saja seperti ini. Walaupun sering duduk berdua saja dengan si Ular, Godric tampaknya kurang memperhatikan segala gerik ataupun kebiasaan Salazar.

Yah, setidaknya, mulai saat ini, ia bisa mulai memperhatikannya.

"Kau bucin," Godric terkekeh pelan. Tak mempedulikan Salazar yang tampaknya belum memahami julukan-julukan anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Hah?" Salazar mengerutkan alisnya, tak paham dengan kata terakhir yang disebutkan Godric.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian, penasaran sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada pria bersurai merah dihadapannya.

"Artinya, kau tampan." Godric tersenyum, menampilkan giginya yang seringkali diabsen Salazar dengan lidahnya.

"Beberapa murid perempuan di kelasku menyebutkan kata itu, dan ketika aku bertanya pada mereka, itu adalah julukan yang diberikan pada pacar mereka. Entahlah–tidak jelas juga maknanya." Godric tertawa geli, kembali mengambil mugnya dan menyisip coklat hangatnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Ada-ada saja mereka," Salazar tersenyum tipis, kembali mengeratkan pelukan. "Kau juga. Dengan umurmu yang sekarang ini, mengucapkan gombalan semacam itu terdengar aneh." ia berkomentar lagi, walaupun kini semburat merah merekah halus di pipinya.

"Heheh. Karena aku _Top_mu." Godric berkata, masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. Bukan Godric kalau ia mudah menyerah.

Dengan segera, Salazar mengambil _mug_ kosong yang masih berada di tangan Godric dan meletakkannya di meja. Mendorong tubuh Godric hingga ia–yang kini belum memakai atasan–berada diatas tubuh Godric.

"Kau masih belum menyerah juga, _Bottom_?" sindirnya sambil mulai menyerang kembali bibir merah muda pria dibawahnya.

Seringai seduktif tercipta di wajah Godric, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Salazar dan membalas ciuman pria tersebut, kemudian berbisik.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, calon _bottom_?"

"Ini waktunya menyerah, _top _gagal."

Akhir hari dihabiskan dengan perebutan posisi sang _dominant_.

Di atas ranjang tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
